It is known that winding coils are used for detecting induced voltages in sensor devices. This detection uses the physical effect of electromagnetic induction, wherein an electric field is generated in a coil by changes in a magnetic flux density. This arrangement enables the formation of a no-contact sensor, whereby a maintenance-free sensor can be produced. The winding coil is here arranged on a carrier material. It has proven disadvantageous, however, that the overall structural shape of the sensor device is significantly influenced by the winding coil.